Without End
by Prefer2BAnonymous
Summary: Sequel to The End Creates a New Beginning...Buffy and Faith are back in the slaying game but what challenges will they face now that they are apart yet together all at the same time? Probably need to read the first story to understand, M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back!! Ok here is the sequel to The End Creates a New Beginning. I knew I would get back to it eventually and if it makes you feel any better I have been throwing plot lines around my head this whole time I swear ! Ok I obviously still do not own anything connected to BTVS or Angel but I like to pretend I could be a real writer one day. Reviews are **__**always**__** appreciated!! **_

_**Note: You probably have to read the first installment of this story series to know what's going on…**_

_**Four Months Ago: **_

_It was then Buffy felt a familiar tingle in her bones that traveled up her spine and caused the hairs to stand up on the back of her neck. She felt her hands tremble as the bottle in hand dropped to the floor. The sound of glass shattering echoed loud throughout the hollow living room causing her friends to turn around facing the trembling blonde. Before they could ask what was wrong the front door swung open with a somewhat disheveled Faith who searched the crowd quickly before locking eyes with Buffy. She quickly approached Buffy grabbing her by the hands and pulling her tightly into an embrace. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I don't know why I left" she began to cry as she pleaded into the older slayer's shoulder. "God Buffy please forgive me" The sound of the countdown played in the background 10, 9, 8…as Faith pulled back again locking in on the eyes of Buffy. 7, 6…_

_Buffy remained speechless but felt the warmth creep over her body completely forgiving Faith in a matter of milliseconds, "Where did you…" she began_

"_No, wait I have to say this now" Faith interrupted dropping to floor into a beggar's position. "I spent four days drinking myself blind before I realized the only one who would ever hurt more than me was you. I was selfish and I shouldn't have left. Buffy you are my everything, always and forever right? I don't care about Giles or the stupid council's plans. No matter what happens I love you and no matter what crazy adventures we have to take at the end of the day I'm yours forever." 5,4… Pulling something from her pocket she lifted one knee up and opened a small box containing a silver band encrusted with diamonds fit for a queen. "Buffy Summers make my life whole and I promise to be by your side for the rest of our lives and in the lives afterwards. Make me the happiest woman in the world…be my wife" _

_Buffy couldn't even formulate words, 3, 2…_

_Falling to the floor she only grabbed the younger women before her in a hug tight enough to break bones. "I love you…I love you" she whispered over and over again. _

_Xander smiled and raised his beer bottle high into the air; "To the future" he stated simply clinking glasses with Dawn, Willow and Tony. _

_1, 0….Happy New Year! _

Chapter 1 – Strangers in a Foreign Land

Every night for the last three weeks it was the same. Towards midnight a small blonde looking somewhat disheveled would waltz through the doors of the small diner giving the waitress a small smile as she sat in the back booth towards the corner. She would remove her jacket sometimes wincing in pain as the restaurant staff would watch her before she retreated to the bathroom to quickly clean the dust and mud off her hands.

They watched with curiosity as the petite customer would order 3 to 4 meals for herself in broken Italian and then managed to pack it all away in the single sitting. Shortly thereafter her cell phone would light up with a familiar American heavy metal song and the smile would rush to the woman's face as she struggled to swallow her final bite quickly. With more bounce in her movements she would place the phone to her ear and begin a lengthy conversation until she noticed the other late night customers had left and the kitchen was closing up. She would smile again at the staff still conversing with the mystery caller as she stood collecting her jacket and leaving a large tip on the table. Then she would slowly make her way back out into the street and disappear into the evening.

* * *

The brunette felt the hum of her cell phone vibrate from beneath the pillow as she opened just one eye to catch sight of the sun setting from her bed. Reaching back under the soft down feather collection she pulls the cell phone out to her line of sight and shut off the alarm. With a deep sigh she pulled the covers from her body revealing the boy shorts and tank top she had fallen asleep in. A yawn escaped from her body as she stood and stumbled a bit towards the bathroom. A flick of the light made her eyes wince again in frustration as she reached to turn on the shower.

She stripped out of her clothes as she brushed her teeth while simultaneously entering the shower. A small frosted window provided extra light as she stood under the shitty stream of water trickling down from the rusty shower head. As she reached for the shampoo on said ledge the small framed picture of a blonde caused a smirk to appear on her pouty lips. "Good morning beautiful" she whispered as she squeezed the small amount of soapy liquid from the bottle and continued her morning/evening routines. Her days were full of meetings with young girls who had recently come to terms with their "conditions" and her nights were packed of chance meetings with creatures of the night but no matter where her journeys had taken her in the past couple months the picture she gazed at while showering always came with her.

She shut the trickle of water off as she reached for the towel outside the curtain. Inhaling the scent of damp and mildew she shook her head out of the towel and tossed it towards the hamper. Slinking into some loose workout clothes she glanced back at the clock as she reached for her cell phone. Calculating the time difference in her head she smiled as she flipped open her phone. She sat on a small couch in front of the only window in the shit-hole apartment smiling as it began to ring and the sun finally set.

* * *

"Hello?" The smiling voice that Faith was waiting for answered quickly as she relaxed her body into the couch.

"Hey B" she said a smile forming on her face, "What are you wearing?"

"You always ask that" Buffy replied

"Cuz I always wanna know…"

"Uh-huh"

"How's Italy?"

"Gorgeous…I mean I hear it's nice" Faith snorted as she could see the pout forming on Buffy's face as she spoke. "Giles has be running all around town during the day to meetings with slayers or his watcher contacts, today I spent half the day trying to track down some demon expert that turned out to be some high school nerd who likes the American game dungeons and dragons…" At that Faith broke out into a full out laugh much to the annoyance of her fiancé. "It's not funny Faith…"

"It kinda is B"

"Ugh…it totally is but that's what makes it so sad…how's Chicago?"

"Cold"

"Fascinating"

"Hmm...smart ass…and I feel ya on seeing the sights though, pretty sure I have only seen the back of a few cabs, a dozen graveyards and this shitty apartment Giles got for me…I'm working on a letter of complaint."

"I really wish you could feel me" Buffy's voice was laced with sexual frustration and Faith had no trouble identifying that.

"Oh…starting to get a bit pent up babe?"

"Faith you know I am it's been four months…the itch that needs to be scratched as you say is like the size of Russia"

"Feeling's mutual"

"Hmm..I love you"

"I know"

"I miss you"

"I know"

"This sucks"

"I know"

"Know any way to make me feel better?"

A pause

"What are you wearing?"

* * *

_**TBC – Really short intro but we are started…press the buttons to review **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN – Ok this is going to be a bit of a flashback chapter…hope it makes sense. It is set right after Faith ran out on Buffy before New Years, written from Faith's point of view the entire chapter.**_

**Chapter 2 – How we got here**

I can hear her in the other room being raked up and down with the questions from her sister and friends. My head is telling me to walk in there hold her tight and figure this thing out but my body is screaming to run. I always run I shouldn't but I always do…and it's what I am doing now.

I grab a coat and slip out the door and begin to walk down the road at a brisk pace. The winter air bites at me so I pick up my pace, before I know it I am a full sprint making my way through the Boston suburb tears streaming down my face the moisture from them and my ragged breath chapping my face. I don't care I have to get away…she's going hate me…no I have to get away…right now I can't go back.

Two hours later and my heart feels like its going to explode out of my chest. I'm standing on the beach off the harbor watching the pieces of ice float violently in the water as the wind stings my face and I can't help feel their pain. Where the hell did my life go, when did I start to feel all this pain, when did I start…to care?

Buffy…god she is going to…why am I doing this…fuck. I feel the lump rise from my throat into the back of my mouth, I turn and get sick. I feel like I am throwing up the contents of everything I have eaten in the last year but really it's the bile I'm choking on. She…she just didn't think…why…how…this is stupid…it didn't have to be this way. I scream in anger aimed only at the water and the wind before I collapse onto the frozen sand. I shouldn't blame her but I do and I cant shake it. I haven't felt this way since…since that night with Finch…god I can feel all my reformation slipping and I just want to…god I just want to hit something…

Some jogger runs by me and stops to take me in he attempts to ask me what's wrong but I snap a look at him before shrugging my shoulders and turning back up the beach…fuck hitting something I need a drink.

For two days I survived on Jack, cigarettes and an occasional food item…I spent all that time holed up in a small motel room wallowing in my own self pity. I thought about calling her…almost did it three times the first day but I couldn't…can't tell you why just couldn't. Figured Red might try a locator spell Buffy wouldn't want her to but she might do it anyways… so I had an old friend draw up a glamour for me...if she tried it would take her to some department store on the south side.

By the third day I was craving action so I posted up at a bar and waited for someone to pick a fight with me demon or otherwise. But sadly no one picks anything and I find myself throwing back drink after drink until I can barely keep my head from falling to the bar. My eyes are close to shut, squinting to avoid the neon lights above the bar. I think the bartended offered to call me a cab but I threw a hundred down on the bar and told him to pour me another and shove it up his ass. I was in a real dark place and I didn't care…what was the point of continuing with my "good" life if I had to be away from her?

"But isn't that what you're doing here…trying to get away from her" a voice cuts into my inner monologue…god can't a chick be depressed in peace.

"Huh?" I turn towards my right to see a figure on the stool next to me. Things are kinda blurry I mean I can tell by the voice that it's a chick but as far as looks I'm seeing like a half dozen of 'em.

"Nice retort" the figure shifts back towards the bar "She'll take her bill now"

Ok now things are getting a bit clearer… "Hey no I won't"

"Yes…yes you will"

"Listen I don't know who you think…" I am upright now staggering but off the stool and ready to slap this bitch…

"Faith…I said we're leaving" she turns back to me

_HOLY SHIT! _"J…Joy..Joyce" that's pretty all I remember before the world went black. Next morning I feel like I am sleeping on a cloud…which I know can't be right cause the motel I have been at has a mattress the thickness of plywood. My head is pounding and I can feel pain in all my muscles...I don't know if I'm really hung over or maybe I got the shit kicked out of me. I reach for my head and feel a bandage on my forehead…what the hell?

"You feel into the bar last night…" a voice answers my internal rambling "…got a nasty cut had to patch you up"

I fly out of the bed crashing over a chair and into the wall with no grace whatsoever. I stumble up again keeping my heads in front of me in the defensive position ready for the hell beast dressed up as Joyce Summers to lose the disguise and stab me or something. "This isn't happening…this isn't happening" I stutter out to no one in particular. "Who the hell are you?"

"Faith you know who I am"

"Shit are you the first? Cuz we kicked your ass…me and B…we blew you up. Right? I mean I think…no I know we did…you aren't real"

"Faith please…" she stands from the chair and I back into the wall even more…she stops as we hear the wall crack from my pressure _shit I wonder if this room is on my credit card _ "Relax…I'm not going to hurt you…I'm here to help"

"Ha…with what?" I ask with a tone of a 16 year old troublemaker

"Help you from ruining your life…and my daughters in the process"

Ok relaxing, if she was gonna stab me she probably would have already. I stand now feeling bits of plaster sticking to the t-shirt I'm wearing…_since when do I have a hello kitty t-shirt_

"Sorry it's all that I could find on short notice…"

"Can you read my mine?"

"No you're face is a pretty good tell"

"Ok so if you are Mrs. S…"

"I told you I am…"

"Yea I take a while to process…so Mrs. S…what exactly do you mean ruin my life?"

"Faith you are at the end of a 3 day binge hiding in the shadows away from the one person who needs and loves you more than anything else in this world"

"Well when you put it that way…" Joyce just chuckles and motions for me to sit down next to her on the couch and I do…I mean she does have a point. "…I don't even know why I'm here"

"I do…you're scared and the only thing you've ever known is running"

"But I thought I was past that"

"You are Faith but we all make mistakes…the trouble now is how do we fix it"

I feel a long sigh escape me as tears begin to form in my eyes. I feel Joyce pull me into an embrace and my head rests on her shoulder. "It's like you're real" I whisper as the tears begin to fall.

"Powers that Be…big perks as the mom of a slayer…corporeal for a day once a year"

"Once a year?" I ask

"Yes I was gonna come visit the you and the gang in Cleveland during the summer but this was more important." 

"Wait you wasted your day on me…" the sobs are deeper now "…Jesus I'm so sorry…I…"

"FAITH" she says with some a degree of irritability she lifts my chin so I'm looking into her eyes, "when are you gonna realize nothing about you is a waste…my daughter sees it, I see it, your patients, your friends…now you need to see it"

With that she pulled me off the couch so that we were standing in the middle of the room, "This may sting a bit" she said as she closed her eyes and placed both my hands in hers before the room started to shake, my eyes closed as a bright light blinded me from outside the window. A wave of emotion came over me as I opened my eyes to see a flash of images circling me. "Look Faith this is what you bring to this Earth, this is what you bring by just being here…this is what Buffy sees in you…"

The images continued to flash around me but certain ones would slow as they came in clearer. The night in the alley and the smiles we shared in our first meeting. The synchronized slaying night, the prom, the walks through downtown Sunnydale arms linked. Then there was Buffy and my first kiss the night after defeating the first, the hospital room and the night I made love to her for the first time.

Then more images came into view showing events that I didn't remember. My brows knitted in confusion as these new actions flashed in front of me. Buffy in a white dress, then on top of the hill on the porch of the new house holding me as the sun goes down, a small little boy running through the yard, a sea of smiling faces and applause as I stood on a stage. It all made sense even though it was unfamiliar.

"You see Faith…this is what waits for you if you just let go" Joyce whispered as the images stopped circling us and as if I was placed inside of a movie I then saw Buffy standing in front of the crater of Sunnydale her face dirty and bleeding but that smile illuminating the entire world around her. She was looking right at me even though I knew it wasn't real. She held her hand out and I could almost feel her skin in mine, "I love you" she whispered softly as a tear fell down my face…just like that the visions ended.

"Do you see Faith? Do you understand now?" Joyce smiled pulling me back to the couch with her, "You are Buffy are destined"

I nod my head slowly as I continue to cry on her shoulder for another hour or so. Finally after I am able to contain the sobs she calls for something to eat while I shower. The hot water cascaded over me and I felt the tension and stress lift off of me like layers of dirt. It was the first time in the last four days that my minded drifted back to B…the first time in four days that I felt like maybe if I just bucked up then maybe I would lose her yet. So what we have to be apart…we can overcome it…we will overcome it. I finished my shower and dressed into my dirty jeans and an old sweat shirt that Joyce had found amongst my things at the dirt bag motel. I came out of the bathroom to find only a note by a full plate of food.

_You are worth more than you will ever know and one day I know you will realize how happy you have made me and Buffy. She needs you Faith…now and always she needs all of you. _

_-Joyce_

Frantically I looked at the clock as I noticed the sun had already set outside the window. It was close to 8 pm… _shit what day is it?_ I searched for my shoes as I picked up the phone on the nightstand…jumping around like a lunatic trying desperately to put on my black chucks the concierge answered. "Hi this is gonna sound kinda stupid but can you tell me what day it is…"

"It's Friday"

"Yea the date actually is what I am looking for"

"December 31st…New Year's Eve miss"

"Shit…"

"I'm sorry?!?"

"No…sorry not you…thanks"

I threw the phone down and tied the last sneaker before grabbing a coat and rushing down to the lobby. After a quick chat with the now even more confused concierge I found out somehow the bill was paid and I was good to go.

"I need a jewelry store"

"Ma'am it's New Years Eve"

"Yes you mentioned that…still I need a place that sells rings…nice ones…engagement rings"

"Ummm…well I think there is an old jeweler in my neighborhood but he is closed until Monday…"

"Address…"

"Miss you shouldn't go to his house on a holiday…it's somewhat rude"

"Listen I appreciate that and I promise not to tell him who gave me his addy but if I don't get a ring in the next couple hours I may lose the love of my life…and it's a good life I just got some flashes of it and let me tell you so worth it and B ages like a goddess…"

The gentleman behind the counter cocked an eyebrow at Faith's rants. "Ok um…let me just get a pen" he wrote down an address to the old Irish section of Boston, one Faith new well. She grabbed the paper practically leaped over the counter to give the man a kiss on the cheek and was out the door as bystanders stood confused by the tornado that just ran by.

She made it to the older man's house around 10…the lights were out and for a moment she worried that maybe they were out celebrating. She began to bang on the front door with a sense of urgency before taking it back afraid it may scare the person inside. "Hello…please I need a ring…hello…anyone home"

A light flickered on and a gruff voice called out "Dammit…hold on…I'm coming"

Faith stood bouncing on her heels with anxiety and also because it was freaking cold outside and she had of course forgotten her jacket in the cab ride over.

An elderly gentleman who looked 10 days off the boat from the emerald isle opened the door with an annoyed look on his face "You better have a good reason for waking the neighborhood my dear" he said

"Please sir I'm desperate…I need a ring and I heard from a friend you could help me…I know it's late but I'm gonna lose her…I can't lose her you understand?" Faith began to ramble

He stood taking in the girl in front of him head slightly tipped to the side as he listened to her jumbled explanations…"Come in young lady…let's see if we can find something for '_her'_" Faith willingly followed into the back part of the old man's home as he shuffled across the shag carpeting. As they progressed through the house he flipped on one light after another and motioned for her to sit at the dining room table as he reached into his pocket for a key. Silently he opened a large armoire to the side of the table pulling out a large black velvet box which he placed in front of Faith. "Take a look…see if there is something that will keep her from being lost" he said with a smile and he sat down across the table.

Faith perused the beautiful and ornate pieces in front of her…so many to choose from…Jesus what would B want…this is harder than I thought.

"Has anyone ever told you your face tells your story?" he asked with a small chortle

"Yes in fact earlier today" Faith sighed as she fingered each piece comparing one to another

"Take a deep breath" he instructed and so she did "Close your eyes" again she followed, "Now picture the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with." This is easy Faith thought "Open them and tell me which one will show her just exactly how you feel"

Faith stopped on the ring in front of her encrusted with diamonds but older looking like from an old fairytale or love story in Romeo and Juliet's time. "This one…this is it" Faith whispered picking it up into her hand

"Excellent choice…" He took the ring from her rubbing it with a cloth to polish it and slipped it into a box "Here you are"

Faith gladly accepted the package and paid the man more than he asked for even after his protests. She simply smiled and refused to take any of the cash back as she ran for the door. Being a holiday she couldn't catch a cab to save her life…or love life for that matter. She started to run just as she had a few days ago but this time she was running to her love not away from it.

She reached the house shortly before midnight seeing a light on inside and voices coming from the main room she ran up the stairs. She felt Buffy turn as she busted through the door. There were words coming of her mouth but to this day she can't remember what she was saying. She just remembers the blonde's eyes and the tears they both were shedding. Then she remembers dropping to her knee and pulling out the box. "I love you…" Buffy whispered as they embraced.

"No going back now B…" Faith whispered into Buffy's ear

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

"So you see Hailey…being a slayer has brought me everything that I ever wanted in life…and it can do that for you too. Embrace your power and let us show you how to use it…" Faith's speech left the young girl and her family speechless and in awe. Faith loved giving that speech and telling her story…whenever she met a new girl she always found a way to tell it not only as a seller but god it made her feel great. Her face was beaming from the smile that was plastered on it.

"Wait a second…" the girl's father piped up "My daughter isn't gay…she's just super strong…you're not gonna maker her gay are ya?"

Faith's smile dropped as Hailey's hand hit her forehead "Dad…God…where do I sign?"

Well that story usually went a different way…but oh well whatever works.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Thanks for the reviews…going from Buffy's perspective this time.

_**Chapter 3 – When will it end? **_

Buffy sat on the ledge on an old ruin building in the heart downtown Rome. She twiddled her fingers idly as the sun went down. Although her mind should have been on heading to the nearest graveyard to conclude the mission that had been sent by Giles she couldn't bring herself to move.

This spot had become one of comfort over the last few days. Faith had been whisked off by Willow down to South America to confront some douche who was experimenting with demon breeding taking the worst parts of the worst guys and combining them to make…well to make really bad guys. Due to the nature of the incident Faith was forced to cut communications for a few days while she handed the problem. Of course she would call when she was done but that had been 2 days ago and Buffy was bordering depressed. So she came to this sport deemed one of the more romantic ones of the entire city…why you may ask…well…

"I'm an idiot…a glutton for punishment idiot" she whispered out in frustration as the sun finally found its way behind the horizon and the yellow lights illuminated the sidewalk in front of her. Sighing another sigh she began to fidget with the ring on her hand turning it this way and that to reflect in the dull lights in effort to lift her spirits. She thought back to that crazy night she had the ring put on her finger and then a smirk formed on her lips and she remembered the earth shattering sex a thon that followed the next day.

"It's beautiful" a soft voice came from above her causing her to jump a bit. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

Buffy looked up to see a very stunning blonde in front of her dressed like she had just come from a royal dinner with a smile to rival her eye-catching features. "No…I'm sorry I was lost in my own little world…thank you"

"Engagement ring?"

"Yes actually"

"Lucky guy"

"Um no…" the woman looked quizzically "Girl…I mean woman actually" Buffy blushed slightly

"Ahh…wouldn't have pegged you as one of ours" the woman sat down next to her with a laugh "but you can't judge a book or so they say. Let me ask you, what are you doing out here tonight by yourself…pretty thing like you should be careful in a foreign country all by herself. Perhaps you need someone to guide you around the city?"

Buffy was slightly uncomfortable now that this woman had now reached across her to finger the ring as well. "Very old…wouldn't think a beautiful modern woman like you would be so traditional."

"It could have been a ring pop and I would have worn it" Buffy smiled letting out a sigh and pulling her hand ever so gently and discretely back into her lap. "She's the one"

"If she's the one…why isn't she here to protect you?" The tone from the other woman had changed dramatically in the split second her words left her mouth and Buffy turned to see a morphed face and sharp fangs gleaming under the unnatural glow of the lights around them.

"Seriously?!?!" Buffy jumped up from the bench into a fighting stance, "First you're hitting on me and then you're a freaking vamp…figures". The she vamp was now up as well licking her lips seductively circling the older slayer. "…and by the way you're about to find out the only one in need of protection is you" Buffy struck out fast backhanding and managing to push her back into the rock wall near the bench.

The vamp wasn't down long however and sprung back up to charge Buffy who easily flipped her over her head as she rolled into the momentum. Gaining her ground once more the vamp sprung carelessly at Buffy who had no interest letting this fight go any longer than needed had pulled the stake from her pocket and easily dusted the slut in seconds. "Unbelievable…of all the lesbians in Italy to actually take note she would be a demon.." shaking her head she proceeded to start a long night of slaying ahead of her.

* * *

The next three nights pretty much went the same, Buffy inevitably sat back and watched couples get all lovely dovey as she wallowed in the fact she hadn't spoken to her fiancé in almost a week. Deciding to dine in each night she would stop at her restaurant order comfort foods usually with double helpings of something not good for her and she would head home to watch American television or surf the internet in hopes Faith would call…but so far she hadn't.

Desiring some type of human contact late after a night of slaying she tried her best friend Willow. She knew Willow was part of Faith's trip but that she would have probably left it up to her fiancé to take care of it independently by now. Settling down into the couch with a big plate in front of her and a glass of wine on the table she pulled out her cell and dialed the red headed witch

"Hello" Willow's usually cheery voice was laced with a bit of distress that wasn't lost on Buffy.

"Hey Will…it's me!" Buffy replied

"Oh Buffy…hey…uh how are you?"

"Fine…did I catch you at a bad time?" Buffy asked quizzically "Cause I was just wondering if Faith was back from her mission yet, I was kinda missing her ya know?"

"Oh no…just normal crazy slayer central stuff…Giles is a bit well we have had some problems the last few days…"

"What problems?"

"Nothing…nothing important that is…I mean don't worry it's not like it would affect you or something."

"You do realize you're being a bit strange Wills"

"Buffy I'm sorry I think maybe I should call you back cause um…well one of the girls needs medical attention"

"Willow what is wrong? Who needs medical…"

"Sorry Buff gotta run…we'll talk soon I promise" and with that Buffy heard the click of the receiver and the line went silent. Hanging up in a huff she folded her arms

A voice in the back of Buffy's mind was slowly working doubt and worry into the woman's brain even while the rest of her head told her "everything was fine". Since they had gotten together aside from the fight that brought on their engagement they hadn't gone over 24 hours without speaking so this was not normal and as far as Buffy was concerned it was not ok.

"Faith would laugh at how ridiculous you're being" Buffy reminded herself softly with a chuckle as she climbed into bed. "B, it's cool yo…I'm five by five" she mimicked the thick accent she was desperately missing as a tear threatened to fall. Exhaling slowly she reached for the light on the nightstand next to her bed checking the cell phone once more before pulling the light cord. She rolled back into the bed pulling the covers tightly around her as if an attempt to block out the doubt and worry that was surrounding her. Despite tossing and turning for another half hour she was able to fall into a deep sleep shortly after midnight.

Flashing forward about 3 hours and the blonde woman was again tossing this time however her twists and turns were much more pronounced and almost violent in nature. She was sweating and her brow was furrowed creating a look of pain to take over her classic features. Kicking the blankets off her with fervor she bolted upright in bed panting as she awoke to the darkened room. It took her a moment to gain perspective on her surroundings before she flew out of the bed and across the hotel room to turn on the main lights. Turning back towards her bed she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number quickly.

"Fuck" she sat and began to pace as she had gotten a busy signal…"Faith pick up dammit" again she redialed but again nothing. Going through this routine at least 10 more times she sat back down still tense and shaking from whatever had woken her. Thinking for a second she tried another number this time getting a voice on the other end.

"Hello"

"Giles, it's Buffy…"

"Buffy it's almost 4 am in Italy and not much earlier here in Scotland…what's wrong" Interestingly enough although Giles was correct in the early morning hour Buffy did not detect a hint of sleepiness in his speech, in fact he sounded pretty alert.

"Giles…you tell me…I had this dream…well nightmare"

"Buffy my dear I find it remarkable that a dream would cause you to call me in the middle of the early morning…perhaps we can uh finish this conversation sometime in the later morning"

"Giles I can tell you're awake…wait a second…why are you awake? What's going on?"

"I am not awake I just…um I actually was just talking… to someone else on the phone…now Buffy please it is late and I must get to bed"

"Giles… are you avoiding my question?"

"Buffy I am not avoiding anything" Buffy then caught the sound of Willow's voice calling out to Giles

"Giles you need to get over her now, if we don't get this fever under control Faith is gonna…"

Buffy felt her entire body give out and she fell to the floor. "Giles…GILES…" she was now yelling into the receiver

"Buffy…I…"

"What is happening whats wrong with Faith…Giles dammit tell me whats going on…" Buffy's ramblings were starting to intermix with her tears causing the hysteria to set in.

"Buffy please Faith is…well there was an accident"

Cliffhanger…sorry TBC


	4. Chapter 4

More conversational stuff this chapter so from everyone's point of view including my own. Also it bounces a bit back and forth in time, hope it makes sense. Thanks for the reviews I will try hard to please and update as soon as possible!

Chapter 4 – Don't be Mad

_**Buffy's Dream**_

_She gazed upon a clearing deep in a forest as the sun shined above her. The clearing was home to a large rocked waterfall that fell into a beautiful natural spring surrounded by beautiful flowers of every color. As she stepped closer to the water's edge she could feel the mist from the cascading water and almost feel the sun bronzing her skin. Her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply taking the scenery and essences that surrounded her. This…she thought…is perfect. _

_She took another step this time wading into the spring up to her ankles. The cool water refreshed her worn body and in that moment she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Without hesitation she leaned into the familiarity of the body behind her as the smile widened across her face. "Faith" she whispered as if the name she spoke was too fragile to pronounce loudly in the serenity around her. _

"_B" the other woman replied in an equally soft tone tightening her embrace slightly as she placed a chaste kiss to the shoulder of her fiancée. "Where are we?"_

"_I thought you would know" _

"_Nah just pulled into your mind on this one babe"_

"_Hmmm…well I'm not complaining"_

"_Me neither" _

_It was like that for a few more moments, the two women just melted together as one embracing one another as they swayed. _

_Finally Faith spoke up, whispering in the blonde's ear. "Hard to believe that it could all end in a second" _

_Buffy's eyes widened slightly taking in the word 'end'. "What?" she sputtered as she turned around in Faith's arms to look her straight in the eye. "Why…what are you saying?"_

"_Buffy I love you and I always will" Faith's speech and eyes hadn't faltered as Buffy squirmed in her arms. "I'm happy…happier than I've ever been…and if it ends…"_

"_No…stop it…don't say that" Buffy shook her head gripping the shoulders of the younger girl. _

"_I love you B…I love you" Faith was starting to pull away from their embrace causing Buffy to begin a frantic action of trying to hold her there. _

"_Stop it Faith…stay with me…please I can't" It was then she noticed her surroundings had changed drastically. No longer were they at a pleasant clearing but instead a darkened cave with a presence of something she knew wasn't good. It was then as Faith backed up that she saw him, a creature of some kind complete with prehistoric weaponry to match his crude looks. Before she could move the flash of a sword caught her eye as it shot through Faith's upper body slightly above her heart. And just like that the creatures were gone and they were back beside the waterfall…_

"_I love you" Faith repeated as she fell forward into the Blonde's arms…the screams that escaped Buffy fell mute as the dream faded back into reality. _

_**Present Day**_

It was like the air in her lungs had been sucked out in an instant, the moment she heard Faith's name escape Willow's lips on the end of the receiver. She couldn't form a thought let along a breath…"Buffy…BUFFY" Giles voice rang out repeatedly but it fell on deaf ears. Her entire world was collapsing and she couldn't stop it. The images she had seen in her dreams were no longer nightmares but apparently reality. No amount of comfort or explanation would pull her back.

_**A Few Days Earlier…**_

The mission down in South American had gone surprisingly smooth and both the Wicca and slayer had even made comments about the necessity for more missions such as these. They had successfully intervened with Dr. Frankenstein 2010 and had almost completely destroyed his sick and twisted creatures that were currently running wild in the Brazilian jungles. Now at the end of the trip to their own version of the black lagoon Faith had convinced Willow to return back to Cleveland and give Giles a full report a few days earlier than expected. Willow had a feeling when she left Faith out in the middle of the rain forest that something bad was going to happen, but the brunette had adamantly denied anything could possibly be dangerous, least of all to her. So she had sent Faith on one last search and destroy mission and packed her bags for home. Transportation made things a lot easier for her since she really had gotten the hang of it with some practice with the coven over the last few years. So bag packed, supplies left for Faith and a flick of her wrist and she was back in Cleveland. Two days later her fears came to a screeching halt right on her doorstep…she should have known it had been way too easy.

She had sensed a disturbance earlier in the day while studying some texts with Giles. It was like a pit in her stomach slowly developed in after breakfast and by lunch she knew something was just not right…and then the call came. Out of breath and sounding like she had gone 16 rounds with a heavy weight prize fighter Faith's voice was strained and choppy. Willow knowing the younger slayer would not call unless it was an emergency locked in on her location and transported herself back into the depths of the jungle to find what she had feared most…a badly injured slayer and friend.

Faith had managed to make it back to their make shift cabin but there was no telling how long she had been by herself as she must have blacked out several times in attempts to find a phone that could connect to Cleveland. She was bleeding in multiple places from her body including a severe gash to her shoulder blade and back which seemed to be the most serious of her injuries. Her face was bruised and swollen as well which caused her speech to slur as she explained to Willow what had happened. Clinging tightly to her broken body Willow quickly made the return trip back to Cleveland and straight to the medical wing.

In the few moments after their return her mind immediately went to her best friend who she knew was awaiting contact with her fiancée. The thought of telling the woman she thought of as a sister that her love was injured and near death tore through the witch like a bolt of lightning. Her only hope was that Buffy wouldn't feel the tremor in the slayer connection Faith and she shared a slim hope but a hope none the less.

_**Present Day**_

The phone had dropped from the blonde woman's hand as she pulled her knees to her chest. She rocked slowly with a look of pain and anguish spread across her normally delicate features as the tears seemed to fall faster than her body could produce them. She whispered Faith's name several times followed by "No" and "Please"…this wasn't happening…it just couldn't.

A flash of bright light went all by unnoticed by the grieving girl and it wasn't until a hand gripped her shoulder that she snapped back into her haze of reality. Looking up from her crumpled position in the corner of the room she met eyes with Xander and Willow both of which could feel the waves of despair coming off their old friend. Xander simply knelt down and picked up the broken slayer in his arms and turned back to Willow with a nod.

"This is a bad idea" he said shaking his head and Buffy almost melted against him.

"You're telling me" was the red head's reply. She reached her arms to embrace both the man and woman next to her and with another bright flash the three were gone from the Italian hotel room.

_**Cleveland Academy Medical Wing – 24 hours prior**_

Upon arrival at the Cleveland medical center Faith had been rushed into surgery to repair the ligament damage and also to stitch up her beaten body. Willow never left the medical wing through the 3 hour surgery; she paced furiously awaiting news that the brunette women would be ok. And that's when it happened…her cell phone began to ring from her back pocket with the familiar ring tone.

"_Hey Will…it's me!" _Buffy spoke with a certain cheeriness that was lost on Willow. Deciding she couldn't exactly do this via phone call she quickly dismantled the call by way of random excuses and a quick goodbye. _She is gonna be so pissed_ Willow thought as she shook her head.

"Miss Rosenberg?" a deep male voice interrupted her internal rant. "Um…may I have a word?"

Willow nodded with a small smile and followed the man into the recovery room where Faith lay fully alert and smiling her trademark grin.

"FAITH…holy shit you're ok!" Willow practically jumped onto the hospital bed with the recently injured girl causing the slayer to flinch slightly. Faith's bruises were still evident but she had been stitched up nicely by the doctor. The blood that once drenched her clothes and matted her hair was removed brightening her color and bring back the features that most fell in love with.

"Yea Red ok but not healed, Jesus…" she exclaimed pulling her body out from under the embrace of her friend.

"Sorry…sorry…it's just when I found you and then with the blood and the bruises…and then of course Buffy calling…goddess I was freaking big time"

"Wait B called?" Faith asked quickly

"Yea a little bit ago"

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"No…I was scared and now that you are ok its gonna be way easier to call her back"

"Hold that thought Red…I need a favor and it's gonna take some dishonesty on your part"

"Faith…what are you planning?"

"You're gonna help get me back to my girl" Faith smiled mischievously as Willow raised her eyebrow.

About an hour later after Faith had laid out the plan for her Willow was uncertain she should agree not only because it was slightly dangerous but also Buffy would probably punch her for the web of lies she would spread.

"Red…stop over thinking it." Faith commanded "B won't be mad at your cause she will be too busy making out with me…come on its one little spell and a phone call or two"

"We have to lie to Giles too and he hates when I lie to him Faith"

"Willow I am taking full responsibility"

"Sure you say that now" Willow huffed with a pout.

"Red I'll make it up to you I swear"

"Oh yea how?" Willow raised her brow again

"Ummm…I'll buy you a hooker?"

"WHAT!?!?!??"

"No?"

"No."

_**Scotland **_

Giles had planned his trip to Scotland to handle some last minute changes with the Watchers' council and coven before he relocated back to America full time. He had enjoyed a day of visiting with old associates as well as some presentations on findings in the more recluse areas of demonic population. He had settled into his guest room with a cup of tea after sunset ready to enjoy the plush accommodations when the room phone rang insistently.

"Hello?" he answered with a wonder of who would be contacted him as he sat with the phone pressed to his shoulder as he stirred the tea in his lap.

"Giles! It's Willow we have a problem! You need to prepare the medical staff now" She was speaking quickly and with an urgent tone.

Giles had practically spilled the tea into his lap at the shriekness that was Willow's voice, "Please Willow calm down I don't understand…what problem"

"It's Faith Giles! She's uhhhh….she's in a coma"

Giles did drop that tea at that point standing quickly and cursing as he not only was in a state of panic but also because he was now soaked with steaming hot tea. "Willow you must tell me what happened immediately…"

"No! I mean there is no time for talking Giles we are teleporting to you right now!"

Giles could not even muster a response before the click of the receiver banged in his ear loudly.

_**Cleveland**_

"Agghhh I hate lying… I suck so bad at it"

"What are you talking about Red that was brilliant….really very good" Faith said with a smile packing her bag quickly as Willow paced, "Ok phase two…you ready?"

"Did I mention this is a bad idea yet?" Willow pouted stopping her pace as she grabbed Faith's hand .

"About twenty times…but you're doing it anyway" Faith replied with her smirk. "Come on Red bring me to B"

"Uggghh you owe me…ok ready _flistas macrate vidnom_" And with the magic words spoken Faith went limp in Willow's hands as a bright light surrounded them. Shortly thereafter they were in Scotland, Faith comatose and Willow fidgeting anxiously.

_**Scotland – Present Day**_

Buffy came to relatively quickly have Willow and Xander had retrieved her from Italy. She found herself laying on a large ornate couch in one of the main halls of the Scotland Castle dim lighting surrounding her and the sound of voices stirring from outside the door. Shifting quickly from under the blankets on top of her she headed through the door to find Giles, Xander and Willow sitting at a small table in deep discussion.

"Where is she? Where am I?" Buffy began her rant right away, "What happened to Faith, please Willow, Giles anyone tell me what's going on"

Giles stood and embraced the distraught young woman coddling her softly. "Buffy my dear I am afraid Faith was attacked in South America and has fallen under some sort of spell. She is resting quietly but to be honest I am not sure what is wrong"

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong?"

"It started with a high fever according to Willow and she was in and out when she got here last night but…I'm sorry Buffy we can't figure it out"

Buffy felt her legs go weak again but managed to stay upright. "I want to see her...where is she?" she was choking on the tears that were falling again. Willow restless as ever took Buffy's hand in attempts to comfort her as well.

"She's just down the hall; come on I will take you" Willow pulled her slightly out of Giles embrace and Buffy followed with little protest. When they reached the door Willow fidgeted with the hem on her shirt as Buffy continued to sob next to her, "Buffy…listen it's ok I mean it will be ok…please stop crying" she pulled her into a hug.

"How can you say that Wills, Giles doesn't know what's wrong and I had this nightmare…it was so vivid..oh god why is this happening?" Buffy shuddered as the depression sank deep into her bones.

"Buffy trust me…it will be ok. Now go inside I think Faith needs you" she pushed the heavy door opened and nudged Buffy into the dimly lit room. Buffy's eyes adjusted to the dark room quickly and Faith immediately came into view. She was in a large four post bed sleeping soundly, her peaceful look made Buffy feel a tad bit better and a small smile crept across her face through the tears. She hadn't seen her lover in almost 5 months but she was exactly how she remembered her…although the brightness had left a bit. She approached the bed quietly as if she was walking on broken glass taking a spot on the bedside right next to the younger slayer.

She tried to stop the tears from flowing but they couldn't, not with the sight in front of her. She could see several scrapes across the girls face and arms as well as a large gash covered by gauze near her shoulder…the same spot she had been impaled in the dream. With a shaky hand she laced her fingers into Faith's right hand as she reached to push a strand of hair out of the girl's face.

Her fingers were almost touching the brunette's hair when a hand quickly grabbed her own causing a scream to escape the blonde's lips.

"Hey B…miss me?" The smirk and the sultry voice were clear as day and Buffy almost feel off the bed in shock…wasn't she sleeping a minute ago….wasn't she in a coma two seconds ago? Buffy could barely form a retort as Faith pulled her close for a soft kiss.

"What…I…who…where" Buffy couldn't speak…

"B…relax I'm fine"

"Fine? YOU'RE FINE? What the hell is going on…I thought you were I'm freaking out here Faith Willow said and Giles and Xander and the dream…Faith what the fu-"

Buffy's lips were cut off once again by Faiths as she flipped the blonde easily onto the bed before straddling her. Raising her head to meet the emerald eyes she had so desperately missed. With a smile she placed her hands on either side of the woman's face, "Now…don't be mad…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god, I've returned, no excuses I just stopped writing and I make no promises as to when I will get back into a better routine. Thanks for sticking around though! **

_Previously, _

_Fine? YOU'RE FINE? What the hell is going on…I thought you were I'm freaking out here Faith Willow said and Giles and Xander and the dream…Faith what the fu-"_

_Buffy's lips were cut off once again by Faiths as she flipped the blonde easily onto the bed before straddling her. Raising her head to meet the emerald eyes she had so desperately missed. With a smile she placed her hands on either side of the woman's face, "Now…don't be mad…_

Buffy had jumped out of Faith's arms quickly and was now peering down at the brunette from her standing position. "You better have something better to say than 'don't be mad' Faith, seriously what the hell is going on?" Buffy was standing beside her injured fiancée's bedside. hands on her hips tapping her toe.

Faith struggled to adjust herself in the bed finding her injured shoulder to be a real pain in the ass, well shoulder, but you get the idea. "B…please wait a second" She signed deeply and winced in pain as the pressure against the head board became too much. Buffy couldn't even pretend to not notice Faith's struggle and immediately relaxed her posture and climbed around the bed to sit behind Faith as she sat up. "Thanks babe" Faith smiled as she leaned back into the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, on with the explainy" Buffy smiled as she squeezed Faith a little for effect. "Come on now don't make me poke ya in your grotesque wound"

"Ha grotesque, enjoying hat word of the day calendar huh?"…pauses…"OWWW Shit!"

"Told you I would do it"

"Fine ya manhandler. So it's like this…I…well I couldn't take it anymore B, I was dying without you…and well I literally almost did. All that stuff from the dream…I was there B and I know what you saw and felt cause it happened…it really happened, for a minute I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again…and truthfully it was the worst feeling I have ever felt."

Buffy felt Faith shudder in her arms so instinctively she squeezed a little tighter, "Faith…I was so scared when I saw you and the phone calls…I don't get it…"

"Ok well that's the thing, the phone calls B there were somewhat BS…I kinda…well I kinda bribed Willow to lie to Giles and you…she didn't want to but it was all part of my master plan."

"Wait you got Willow to lie…what did you bribe her with?"

"Hookers"

"WHAT?"

"You know she reacted the same way…"

"Be serious"

"Ok…" Faith pouted as she turned to face Buffy in the bed. "So I was in the jungle fighting some nasty thing and he got the best of me…I mean I don't know what happened one minute I had the upper hand and the next…well the next I thought he had taken my hand, my whole arm in fact…" Faith shifted nervously from her position before Buffy cupped her cheeks.

"Faith just tell me, nothing you did will upset me, I am back with you right here in your arms, its all gotta be for something right?"

Faith just smiled as she felt the tears begin to build behind her eyes. "Yeah…so he cut me, really deep but luckily I was able to strike as he was ready to finish me off…I couldn't breathe for the longest time cause my whole body felt like shit but finally after what seemed like forever I propped myself up and started to walk back to the cabin. Red gave me that cell phone ya know the one that works from anywhere and I called her right away. The whole time I just kept thinking that I had to get to you…no matter how bad it hurt I had to get back cause number one I couldn't let go without telling you how much I love you and second…"

"Cause I'd kick your ass for breaking our first rule…" Buffy interjected.

"Yeah" smiled Faith "don't die", it was that moment she took the opportunity to touch her lips to Buffy's. The kiss started subtle but of course ignited quickly as the days apart got the best of both of them. It wasn't until a pained whimper escaped Faith's mouth as she again shifted incorrectly. "Sorry…it may take a couple days before I have you bent over B"

"FAITH!" she pretended to be appalled but in reality she was already counting the minutes. She lightly swatted and the younger girl before kissing her one more time "You didn't tell me the rest of the story"

"Oh yea, well Willow got me and took me to Cleveland where I was checked out and deemed in stable condition, I talked to the Doc he said he would let Giles know I was good to return to duty and that's when it hit me…this fucking blows and this is my chance to do something about it"

"Aw you and your way with words" Buffy smiled "So you basically told Willow to lie to her best friend and mentor that you were gravely ill with no chance of coming back to us huh?"

"More or less"

"Hmmm…well I could be mad but in all reality I am so shocked and awed by being back with you I can't really think of much more than…"

"Fucking me senseless?"

"More or less"

The two women shared a laugh and Faith filled in Buffy on the rest of the details of the sneaky doings. It was well into the night before they stopped catching up on the details and what they had been doing while apart. Faith could feel the strength in her return as she sat with Buffy proving more to herself that it was the right decision. Buffy felt the exact same although not needed the same strength of Faith, she felt her heart swell with comfort. They snuggled close and shared another kiss before a knock at the door interrupted their alone time. As the door creaked open slowly the wisps of red hear snuck in before its owner. "Can I come in" a familiar voice whispered.

Buffy straightened herself up next to Faith, "Of course Wills, but be aware you have a lot of explaining to do"

"Well it technically wasn't all her, she had accomplices" Xander piped in carrying a tray of food as he snuck in through the door.

"So I've heard" Buffy nodded as she watched her friends approach cautiously "Alright guys can't be mad because you brought the love of my life back and even if it was a bit sneaky I am not upset or raging one bit"

You could hear a collective sigh from all the three young adults as they watched Buffy settled back against a pillow still staying close to her love.

"So Faith fill you in on the details…you know the ones that make me look like a pawn in the chess game of Faith's mind…where I am not so much guilty but innocent as a rose?'"

"Ah the sweet joys of a Willow ramble" Xander nudged his childhood best friend "I think by the looks of the beautiful faces before me you are in the clear good buddy"

"Stop sucking up yo" Faith rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Red and X-man are simply the soldiers in my army B, they only did what I asked"

"Of course it didn't hurt that we got our best friend back did it?" Xander smiled "Anybody hungry" he gestured to the large amount of sandwich supplies he smuggled up from the kitchen. Both slayers immediately sat up a little straighter with a nod and began to pick away at the mound of food before them. "So when do you guys tell Giles. I mean the poor guy is still pacing in his office"

"Part of me wants to wait" Buffy said trying to swallow the food in her mouth before speaking "I mean it's kinda his fault this all went down"

"Nah B, he was just doing what he thought was right"

"This from the girl who made him think she was dying"

"Ahhh potatoes potatos" Faith waived her off

"You probably should do it soon Buffy" Willow added in, "He has been cleaning his glasses so often I don't think the lenses are even in there at this point. He feels pretty responsible"

"Alright alright I will go and talk to him, keep my baby nourished as I need her back up to full strength as soon as possible" Buffy said as she hoped off the bed

"Yeah we have a lot of sex to make up" Faith stated plainly as she made herself another sandwich

Xander immediately squirmed "Ahh too much information…lalalala" he plugged his ears "Here Buff I will go with you, since it seems you may need backup and now all I can picture is Buffy Faith sex….ughh sad puppies, homeless children, Angel and Spike naked…" The three women looked at him eyebrows cocked. 'What it helps me refocus when my brain wants to be inappropriate?"

"B wait up why don't I go with you and Red can sit her with Captain Awkward" Faith said stumbling to her feet, Xander shot her a disappointed look "No worries X-man one of my rehab activities is Call of Duty on the Xbox you game?"

"Absolutely, have fun ladies!" Xander smiled reclaiming his spot on the bed and shifting in comfortably while grabbing the remote. "Good luck"

Buffy hurried to her lover's side and took her good arm into hers. Faith leaned in slightly to the blonde and the proceeded to walk down the hall to Giles's office. "Any plan of attack on this one" Faith asked

"Not really, but if all else fails I can just throw you in the way of his war path, you're an easy target and it gives me a chance to run" Buffy shrugged

"Real nice B, real nice"

Buffy stopped in her tracks, turning quickly to face Faith. "I love you…more than anything you know that right?" her voice was laced with concern.

"Damn B of course I know that…what's up?

"Nothing I just…you're here and I am too…and yesterday I didn't think that was gonna happen and I just…I love you"

Faith pulled her into an embrace rocking her slightly, "I know baby I do, and I love you…from here on out its you and me…we can finish out the missions together as soon as I get a little more up to speed, then I am making an honest woman out of you." She smiled pulling back from the embrace and looking the blonde right in the eyes, "Forever right B?"

"And always" replied Buffy with a soft kiss placed to Faith's lips. They parted and continued to walk towards Giles' office door.

"So let me get this straight…you lead me to believe that there had been a near fatality so that you could return to your finance" Giles face was about as red as a candied apple as he spoke from behind the large ornate desk "I have to say Faith this is somewhat uncharacteristic behavior since your reformation…I am highly disappointed"

Faith sunk a little in her chair before Buffy spoke up, unable to hold her tongue any longer. "Wait a second Giles, if we hadn't been separated this wouldn't have happened in the first place…no one is at fault here what's done is done"

"Yes but Buffy my dear…" he interrupted

"No Giles you aren't allowed to place blame here, sure Faith made a decision that was concerning to both of us…but looking at the whole picture I forgave her in an instant…and you will too"

"It's ok B, I understand his issue" Faith reluctantly agreed "However, Giles you knew from minute one this was a bad idea and even after we protested…so much so that I walked out on B…we still did it. It's been almost 5 months and I think we have done what we needed to do. We can finish the last few tasks together and then we can all travel back to Cleveland together"

Giles sighed and pondered the statements for a moment before relinquishing a soft smile. "Well…it looks like there isn't an argument I can make here"

"Wow you finally broke him Faith…niiiiicccee"

"Contrary to any beliefs you may have, I do have your best interests in mind…both of you" He came from around the desk and stood in front, "I am not as straight and narrow as you think I am"

"Is he coming out to us" Faith shifted back in the chair quickly causing it to skid across the old wooden floors

Buffy snickered as Giles glared, "No Faith I am not, my point is that I think it is a fine plan and I refuse to discuss the past any further. We are now all together; I will rework the schedule meetings for both you and Buffy."

Both girls smiled in satisfaction, the rest of the discussion was centered on where to go from there. Faith would need official clearance for duty by the staff medical team and then the two women would finish out two more months of head slayer responsibilities before the meeting up with the rest of the team, Willow Xander and Giles in Cleveland in early mid June. Faith requested that she and Buffy be given at least two weeks vacation as soon as she got the clearance because as much as they wanted to be back in the slay game, she had four long months to make up for now that she had the blonde back in her sights. Giles agreed with little reservation and Buffy just laughed as the two most important people could care so much for her but in such different ways ironed out details.

Faith has become this force to be reckoned with but not in the grrr I am gonna stab you in the neck way, in this intelligent, well spoken, reasonable super sexy… Buffy focus…passionate way. She fought for the right causes and admitted when she was wrong, her mind was always working and she always stopped to make sure Buffy was ok. The older woman say her lover grow everyday, even when they were apart and now that she was right in front of her she could hardly contain her emotions.

After the conclusion of their talk with Giles, Faith and Buffy walked slowly back to their rooms in the old castle.

"So…wanna go find someplace to make out?" Faith asked with a wiggle of her eye brows as they neared the room

"So charming" Buffy shook her head, "You heard Giles you are out of active duty…especially with me…until you get the all clear from the Doctors"

"You can't be serious B" Faith frowned "But I feel fine and you make me feel great so the combination of the two"

"Faith no…I can't be held responsible for injuring you more" Buffy was trying hard to stand her ground but she was really walking a thin line and Faith knew it. The brunette quickly flipped and pressed Buffy into the wall showing her trademark smirk she leaned in for a kiss

"Come on B, just be gentle with me." Faith snickered leaning in further. She was just about to make contact with Buffy's lips when the blonde shifted suddenly causing Faith's forehead to make contact with the wall first with a resounding thud. And to make matters worst as she was about to complain a sharp pain struck her in her wounded arm, feeling like a finger poking at the open gash. "Owww…damn"

"You may be simply irresistible but I am not taking any chances missy" Buffy said in her motherly borderline drill sergeant tone. "Besides I need you at top speed" she joked turning on her heels and walking away from a still stinging Faith…."you coming?" she asked turning over her shoulder with a smirk..

"Yeah yeah…but you're in a lot of trouble later" Faith said sulking a step behind her.

Three days later Buffy was quietly reading in the castle's monstrous library, she wasn't in to research or stopping some evil instead she was reading the latest gossip magazines trying to touch base with anything other than the hell related regions. More than that she was going a bit stir crazy being able to sleep with her fiancée but not _sleep_ with her fiancée. Faith for her part has tried on several occasions to push Buffy into giving in but in the end the older slayer always prevailed.

Faith had a follow up appointment that morning and Buffy was finding it hard to stay focused on anything but the results. Even worse was that as she glanced at her watch to see it was now 2:00pm, it had been hours since Faith was even schedule to go to the doctor. Where the hell was she, Buffy started to worry that maybe the results would put Faith back non bed rest or even worse inactive duty with neither woman could take. Checking the clock only two minutes later Buffy huffed as she forcefully lowered the magazine into her lap. Deciding time would better be sent back in their room she collected her brainless materials and bag and headed back to the suite.

She took a detour through the cafeteria for some yogurt and stopped to chat with some of the trainees about techniques when she oversaw some young slayers who had horrible form in take downs as she passed the gym.

Making a mental note to talk to the combat instructors she finally reached her room about 3:30 and still no Faith. Pouting again slightly she settled onto the couch and proceeded to eat her yogurt in front of the TV. It had been maybe all of 2 minutes when Faith flew through the door with a shot scaring the bejesus out of Buffy as her yogurt cup when flying over hear head.

"B…get up we gotta get out of here"

"Faith…what?" Buffy stuttered trying simultaneously to speak will getting off the couch while brushing yogurt out of her head

"I said we gotta get out of here…big bad out back…we gotta motor"

Faith was so confused but the sheer look of panic on Faith's face alarmed Buffy immediately, so she quickly refocused her brain dropped the spoon and quickly ran to her lover's side.

"Faith I don't' understand…what's going on" Buffy tried to find some sort of clarity from her partner but wasn't getting far

"Buffy" Faith grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes "We don't have time, please we need to go, grab that bag"

Buffy did as she was told, not noticing that her suitcase was sitting securely by the bedroom door already packed. As she reached for the suitcase Faith already had her other arm dragging her out the door. Buffy barely had time to slip on her shoes as they scampered down the hallway. "Quick" yelled Faith, "it's coming"

Approaching the bottom of the stairs Buffy thought she caught a glimpse of Faith smiling and smirking but shook it out of her head as they raced down the staircase taking them two at a time. She could feel her heart rate climbing as the adrenaline and fear of what was behind them pushing her faster and faster.

They hit the front gate with a jolt and al Buffy could do was skid to a halt, kicking up gravel under her shoes. Standing in front of her were Willow, Giles and Xander with balloons and signs…reading _bon voyage _

"WHAT?" Buffy yelled clearly miffed

"Sorry B" Faith laughed throwing her suitcase in the back of a limo parked behind the group of bystanders. "But you are getting too easy for me to mess with"

Huffing and Panting Buffy started to see red until Faith embraced her whispering quietly in her ear "Before you blow your gasket know this" Buffy could almost feel the husky tone of Faith's voice flowing throw her body. "I've been given clearance baby…full all out clearance" she quickly leaned licking Buffy's neck before nipping at her skin and pulling away

Buffy let the words register only a second before she pushed Faith towards the limo with some aggressive intent. "Bye guys see ya later" was all she said as she practically jumped into the back seat with Faith close behind.

The limo driver hurriedly sped off as soon as both women were in safely and the doors were closed.

"So where are we going hot shot?" Buffy asked with an eye brow raised as she faced Faith across the luxury car

"Does it matter?" Faith asked equally as amused "Cause honestly we wont be leaving the hotel room"

"Yup…all cylinders firing properly" Faith smiled as she watched Buffy shift from her seated position and begin to approach where she was sitting.

"Hmmm…that's good" Buffy said now face to face with her lover

"Sure is B cause I have wanted to be with you so bad since I got back and now that we will be alone on this little tropical island I plan on making up for lost time"

Buffy shifted herself so she was kneeling in front of faith as she reached over to the side rail pressing the button to raise the privacy partition between them and the driver. She brought her hands back to Faith's thighs before reaching up to meet the lips of her lover.

"What you doing B?" Faith asked realizing that Buffy was intent on privacy

"Who says we have to wait?" Buffy smiled wickedly as she removed her shirt in one quick motion

Faith took a deep shaky breath "mmm…god I love my life" before practically pouncing on Buffy and kissing her deeply.

TBC


End file.
